Securing goods and cargo from theft and unwanted access is required for efficient transport and storage facilities. For example, cargo trucks are often fitted with a roll-up door. Roll-up doors are often fitted to public storage units to prevent unwanted access to the contents therein. Roll-up doors are often used in loading docks of buildings such as large retail stores, factories, and large office buildings.
Cargo trucks fitted with roll-up doors are vulnerable to cargo theft. Theft of cargo can occur, for example, anywhere along a supply chain including truck stops. Anyone who rents or otherwise makes use of a public storage unit, also referred to as a storage locker, protect their belongings by pulling down a roll-up door. Roll-up doors of storage units also need to be secured to avoid theft of contents stored therein. It should be understood that “roll-up doors” are also referred to as “rolling doors”.
Roll-up doors are typically fitted with a latching handle assembly. A latching handle assembly helps to secure a roll-up door in a down position, for example, to prevent cargo falling out of a cargo truck. However, latching handle assemblies are designed to be easily opened by a truck operator. Padlocks are typically used to help prevent misuse of such latching handle assemblies. Padlocks offer some protection, but better locks are needed to prevent theft. Thus, there is a need for robust devices to secure latching handle assemblies fitted to roll-up doors.